This invention relates to line isolation circuitry and modem architecture for communication lines. More particularly, this invention relates to circuitry used in connection with isolation systems for connecting to phone lines.
New generations of consumer appliances like set-top boxes, payphones, vending machines and other systems often require or prefer low-speed data modems. Such modems allow remote hosts to handle billing or other housekeeping functions, or permit xe2x80x9csmartxe2x80x9d vending machines to call for more supplies. Although typical microprocessor and digital-signal-processor (DSP)-based multimedia chips employed in set-top boxes and other systems are capable of implementing a low-speed modem, they would do so at an undesirable manufacturing complexity and expense.
Prior modem architectures typically included multiple integrated circuits for handling modem processing and communication line termination. In particular, one or more digital-signal-processor chips have been coupled to analog-front-end circuitry, which in turn has been connected to line termination circuitry across a transformer isolation barrier. Such modem architectures suffer from numerous disadvantages.
The present invention provides an improved modem architecture and associated method that integrate modem and line-isolation circuitry so as to achieve modem functionality and system-side isolation functionality on a single integrated circuit.
The combined modem and line isolation system has both on-hook and off-hook intrusion detection for use with parallel connected phone line connection devices. During on-hook intrusion detection, when the combined modem and line isolation system is on-hook the system can detect if other parallel connected phone line connection devices are already off-hook. During off-hook intrusion detection, when the combined modem and line isolation system is off-hook the system can detect if other parallel connected phone line connection devices are attempting to go off-hook. On-hook intrusion detection may be accomplished by monitoring the phone line voltage through a pin utilized for setting DC termination characteristics.